


A Bird in a Cage

by Shinku130



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Positivity, Canon-Typical Violence, Chubby OC, Dont copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Tilltheendwilliwrite, Mentions of depressing subjects, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Slight Mythology mashup, Soulmates, The Captain and The Valkyrie Queen series, let there be dragons!, using the universe of Tilltheendwilliwrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She always felt trapped, be it a crowd of people or her own body. She didn't feel like she was worth anything to anybody. That is until she is hauling a large across the state does her world turn upside down. Especially what she thought was mere fantasy turns out to be real, but what does that mean for her? And why does she suddenly have dreams of war and the silhouette of a man she has never met?





	1. A Truck Driver, Dragon Eggs and Brownies. Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sledgehammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038706) by [Tilltheendwilliwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite). 



It was cold crisp night, the moon shown fully, clearly among the beautiful stars. On a lone highway, a large black and red Peterbilt 389 Heavy Haul drove down the road, headlights it’s headlights illuminating the lone road. The radio played numerous tunes inside, dark brown eyes kept their sight upon the road. Feeling the glasses that helped her see, the female pushed them up the bridge of her nose back into place. She glanced down at the clock that was shown on her radio and let out a small sigh.

“Nearly midnight… I better find a place to rest.” She muttered to herself as her eyes returned to the road.

She kept driving the road eventually pulling onto the main highway, and taking the nearest exit toward a desolate gas station. She was grateful as she pulled in, stopping some distance away from the other semi trucks. After she turned off her Peterbilt, she unbuckled her seat belt, and opened the door. Once her feet touched the ground she lifted her arms into the air and stretched before closing the door of her semi and made sure to lock it up. She was thankful it was a truck stop, as she entered the store began to look around, keeping note of where the showers were before she went over to where the cold section was and found a pre-made sandwich. After selecting her ham and cheese sandwich, she grabbed her soda before going to the front counter.

“Hey Mike.” She called out to the cashier.

Mike was a tall lanky kid, working at the same place since his family owned the place. She could see that he had over done his hair once again with gel, his hazel eyes lit up when he spotted her.

“Bird! How are you?” He replied as he walked over to the counter where the register was at.  
She grimaced slightly at the nickname as she handed him the stuff she wanted to purchase,” You know I hate that nickname. Why can’t people call me by my rightful name, Silvia?”

Mike simply shrugged as he rang her out, he responded quietly,” I don’t know a lot of the truckers here know you as that. Maybe it’s cause you make extra money singing or maybe it’s cause you travel a lot-”

Silvia simply nodded as she pulled out her wallet from her oversized red sweater and handed him a twenty before saying,” I’ll be back after I eat to get cleaned up. Anyone else here?”

“Nope, most of the others have already turned in. So you have the showers to yourself today.” He responded as he handed her the bag.

She simply nodded her thanks before leaving the building and made her way back toward her semi. Once she unlocked it, she got back in closing the door behind her and locking it before she headed to the back where the sleeping cabin was and sat on the bed letting out a tired sigh. She then began to leaf through her bag, pulling out her sandwich as she began to open it, she heard something roll out from underneath the bed and hit her in the foot. Looking down she was surprised to see a dark blue egg, confused she picked up after putting her sandwich down, the egg itself was slightly bigger than her hand. Its then she heard shuffling underneath her bed, grabbing her flashlight from the small little tub, she knelt down and turned it on.

She let out loud squeak of fright as she fell back into the back of her passenger seat when she saw two little people come out from underneath her bed.

“Dammit! Look at what you did, you idiot!!” One of them spoke to the other in anger. 

“Not my fault, you couldn’t hold two eggs at once, Dulpun!” The other argued back before griped back.

“Now we gotta explain to this woman why we are here in her- erm- what's this thing called?” Dulpun started to say before turning to Silvia in question.

“Erm… This is my semi truck… May I ask how you two got in here or better yet what you are?” Silvia replied back with a weak tone as she gently placed the egg that she was holding in her lap and ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair.

“Yeah! That! Anyway to answer your question human! I am Dulpun and this here is me brother, Unnin! We are Brownies-” Dulpun started to say, but was cut off by Silvia asking

“You mean ‘Little People’ as in the stories of the Fairies in such?” 

“You got it! We were sent on an important mission by The Seelie Court! We are to keep the last three dragon eggs safe and find, the reincarnation of Eria!” Unnin exclaimed happily while his brother face palmed.

“You weren’t supposed to say anything to her you ass!!” Dulpun squawked angrily.

Silvia simply rubbed her face with her right hand, being mindful of her glasses before she spoke quickly as realization hits her,” Wait you said ‘eggs’ as in plural. How many more did you bring into my semi?”

“There’s three in total, Blue, Green, and White. We just named them by the color of their shells.” Unnin replied before shrugging.

Silvia sighed before saying,” Well I guess you’ll be my trucking buddies. You won’t get far on foot. Plus don’t these eggs need warmth? Hate to say it but yall don’t look like you’ll be able to retain any type of heat. At least not enough to keep those eggs warm…”

Both of them grimaced at the reminder, but didnt say anything as Silvia pulled off her big red hoodie revealing a long sleeved blue shirt underneath and made it into a makeshift nest and placed the blue egg in her lap into it. She could see the relief in the features of the two before they ran under her bed once again and brought out two more eggs and placed them inside with the other one. Silvia then stood up, walking over to where food was and broke it into three pieces giving a piece to the two Brownies and who looked at her in awe and thankfulness.

“Well eat up. Tomorrow I gotta be up bright and early to get this large haul across the state. Then I gotta pick up another load not to far from the drop off point.” Silvia explained after she finished her portion of sandwich and drank her drink.

The two Brownies nodded their head before Unnin spoke,” Thanks for this! By the way whats your name? And hope ya don’t mind we stole one of ya rags and a small sponge from ya for us to sleep on.”

“Names Silvia. It’s no problem I got a another rag and sponge. You both look beat go get some rest. I gotta go bath before anybody else does…” She responded as she stood up with a slight hunch over so she didn’t hit her head and began to get her clothes together. The two Brownies bid her a good night before she left the truck once again to go and shower, as she walked toward the building she mentally began to wonder if she finally went mad from loneliness and this was all in her head. Only time would tell if that was the case.

(I wanna thank Tilltheendwilliwrite for allowing me to use her universe to write this fic. Please check out her awesome work! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!!)


	2. Baby Dragons, Names and a Angry Fairy

Silvia had finished her shower and was now heading back to her semi in her comfortable clothes which consisted of a black Jurassic Park shirt, and green Jurassic Park sweats. After re-entering her semi she went to the bed giving the eggs a simple glance before, going over and adjusting her sweater so it covered the more of the eggs. After she was satisfied she went to her bed and checked on her two companions and smiled slightly as they were fast asleep. Deciding to follow suit, she crawled into her bed and covered up with her large blanket.

During the night, Silvia was awoken to what she thought was something cracking, however, as she sat up tiredly she didn’t see anything. Thinking that she was just hearing things, Silvia laid back down and fell back asleep. She was awoken again an hour later to the feeling of the feeling of something laying near her neck, on her sternum, and on her stomach opening her eyes she looked downwards. Though her vision was blurry she could make out three distinct lumbs, reaching over to the small light that was installed she turned it on after putting on her glasses.

Silvia nearly jumped ins uprise, when she saw three small baby dragons, who were no awake and were looking at her with happiness. Soon the three of the let out squeaks, quickly making their way to her face and began to nuzzle her face. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips, as their rough scales brushed against face.

“Alright, alright, come on you three I need to get up,” She said as she gently scooped them up in her arms and sat up.

“Oy! What’s with all the racket!” Dulpun grumbled as he and Unnin came out from underneath the bed.

As the two turned toward where, Silvia was their jaws seemed to drop as the three small dragons were now curled up in her lap.

“They hatched I thought Lady Galia said the weren’t supposed to hatch until the new incarnation of Eria was reborn!” Unnin exclaimed in awe.

Before anymore could be said the three little dragons were about to jump at the two Brownies, however, Silvia stopped them and said,

“No you three, you don’t eat the Little People… Now you three need names,” Silvia muttered the last bit to herself.

“How about dummy 1, 2 and 3?” Dulpun muttered grumpily to himself.

However, the three little dragons heard and were about to try and jump again when, suddenly, a thought came to her head,

“OH! I have names. Let’s see, you shall be Thorin!”

Picking up the small blue dragon in her left arm and gently rubbed the light blue underbelly before turning to the baby green dragon and continued on,

“You definitely remind of Thranduil and so you shall be dubbed thee!”

She picked up the newly named green baby dragon in her right and rubbed his lighter scaled green underbelly lovingly before casting her eyes toward the white scaled one and smiled,

“Oh you definitely have that honor bound air about you, little one, you shall be dubbed Aragorn!” 

Silvia planted a kiss on his head between his horns, this caused the other two to squeak in protest. Obviously, wanting a kiss from her as well, this caused Silvia to laugh before giving them both kisses.

“Well since we’re up, I will go get us something to eat and I also need to hit the road… After I drop this freight off I’ll take you back to my home and then we’ll figure out what to do from there.” Silvia stated as she gently places the three dragons down onto the bed and stands up, shutting off her alarm since it would pointless to have it on since she wasn’t going to be going back to bed anytime soon. After doing what she said she would, Silvia returned with food for them all and was freshly dressed.

As they were eating, with Silvia feeding the three dragons some of the meat from her sandwiches, they were greeted to the sound of something tapping on Silvia’s passenger side door window. This caused Silvia to tense up slightly, before standing up and looking through the passenger side window. It was then a small woman wearing a completely see through dress appeared in front of her face causing her to fall backwards with a yelp in pain as she hit her head. This caught the attention of the two Brownies and they quickly made their way over to Silvia.

“Whats-” Unnin started was cut off when they heard the angry knockings of a familiar red-headed fairy glaring at them, her hands on her hips and her green eyes blaring in anger.

“Oh shit-” Dulpun stated as he quickly ran over and opened the window to let her in.

“This is where you two idiots went to!?” She screeched in anger causing the two too quickly hid behind Silvia’s back.

Noticing their mother in pain the three baby dragons flew in front of her and began to screech and hiss at her. This caused the small fairy to fly back staring at the three dragons in shock before letting out a sigh.

“I am not here to hurt you or your mom. My name is Alfreda, Daughter of Galia and Arion. May ask what your name is?” Alfreda asked as she did a curtsy toward Silvia and the three baby dragons.

Silvia continued to rub her head as she replied,” My name is Silvia and three little ones before you are Thorin, Thranduil, and Aragorn. May I ask what is going on? Forgive me if I seem a little… put out. I am- was- a normal truck driver now I am surrounded by little people, fairies and dragons… And what’s this about a Lady Eria?”

Alfreda instantly took on a look of pure shock before her eyes landed on the two hiding behind Silvia.

“You explained nothing to her!! What kind of helpers are you!? If mother caught wind of this, she would surely slap you both!” She growled out angrily before looking at Silvia and her eyes soften slightly.

“This will be a long tale…”

Silvia smiled as she stood up and quickly got into the drivers side and started up her semi before replying back,” I have time. I have this load to get to its destination you can tell me on the way there.”

(Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. It was brought to my attentions that Eria was already used in the lovley tilltheendwilliwrite’s stories. I did get permission to use the name however this will be completely different Eria used for my story. However, if you think I should change the name because of any confusion please let me know. But thank you for reading! ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Silvia had begun to pull out of the parking lot making sure to check around for any oncoming cars before pulling out onto the highway. As she began to drive she glanced over at the babies that were now sleeping in the passenger seat. Alfreda sat upon the edge of the passenger seat while Unnin and Dulpun were passed out on her bed. As she drove she glanced at Alfreda and asked,

“So… What’s so special about this Lady Eria?”

This caught Alfreda’s attention, she quickly got comfortable and began to speak,

“Let me start by saying that the story that I am about to tell you most of the facts have been lost to time. When our world was barren a mare was born from where the sea met the land, white and made of sea-foam. And soon she continued to create life, where ever she walked plants would sprout from behind her. Her name was Eiocha, she came upon an oak tree that had been born from the land she walked. It was within the oak tree that she gave birth to Cernunnos, and soon the two were mated. Their first born was the Goddess of Life and Magic, Eria, and soon she was given many brothers and sisters.

But she grew lonely even when she was with her siblings and among the beings that were created. She eventually gave birth to the Tagnik’zur from her own soul, made from her passion for magic and for the life she helped give birth too. Even this though still made her loneliness fester, it was then that Eiocha decided that her daughter would be lonely no longer and so created her someone to love. During this time, it’s unknown what occurred during this time, all that is known is that Eira’s love rejected her. Heartbroken and finally unable to find a will to live, she went back to where she was born and cast a curse upon her own soul. She was not to reborn, until she was sure that she would be needed. 

After casting the spell her body dissolved into dust and merged with the oak tree. Soon the tree became our source of life through our world. Eiocha heartbroke by the death of her daughter, cast her own curse upon the man that he was to be reborn again and again looking for Eria until the end of time, and in honor of Eria, Eiocha gave birth to one last being known as the Dubhàn, he was a large black horse made of the flames of Eiocha’s anger, he would only allow Eria to ride him when she was to be reborn,”

Silvia had listen intently to Alfreda’s story, frowning before she quietly responds,

“That’s a sad tale, one that I suppose I can share an understanding for. So how does this Eria relate to me? I most certainly don’t have any magic capabilities.”

Alfreda looks at her before saying,” I think you are the reborn Eria. After all I don’t think the _**Tagnik’zur**_ eggs would have hatched for anyone else.”

Silvia didn’t say anything more as she continued to drive along the highway, her mind drifting into thoughts, until she suddenly felt something slam into the side of the her truck. This caused her to jump and look into the driver’s side mirror however, she didn’t see anything. She turned to tell Alfreda and the Brownies that she was going to pull over, she could see the concern and fear coating their faces.

“What’s wrong?” Silvia asked as she quickly pulled off the highway once again and headed toward the nearest gas station.

“We need to keep going! One of the _**Rudan Brèige** _ is following us!” Alfreda screeched, as soon as Silvia stopped the semi. 

Just as she went to ask what that was she instantly heard something explode nearby. Silvia turned just in time to see people running away from the gas station, before it too went up in flames.

“Oh god…” Silvia whimpered out as she watched in horror as something large exited the flames.

She could only see that the creature was completely pitch black, it’s eyes glowed red and were no focused on her. Silvia couldn't move, until Alfreda quickly said,

“We need to leave! Now!!” 

Silvia quickly began to unbuckle herself and scooped up the three small dragons causing the let out small squeaks in protest before gently placing them into the large pocket of her sweater. She quickly climbed into the passenger side seat, and quickly slammed it open. Alfreda, Unnin and Dulpun quickly jumped onto her shoulders as she climbed out. A sudden shriek could be heard from behind them as Silvia ran in a random direction. She managed to run into the highway while managing to avoid the oncoming traffic by a hair’s breath. She ran into the nearby wooded area, she didn’t know how long she ran, but quickly took notice to an opening in a nearby tree. 

Silvia made her way over to where it was, she gently took out the little dragons placing them into opening. Their eyes looked up at her with confusion before she quickly helped the Brownies down. She took off her red sweater and placed it over the dragons before looking at them and said,” He’s after me right? Look I am sure I am not your Lady Eria-”

She was then cut off by the sound of a screech that sounded closer than before, muttering out couple of cuss words she looked at them and simply said,

“Stay here with them. Man I sure as hell ain’t fit for this…”

She then took off running, she could hear the sounds of trees crunching, and breaking followed the wind picking up. Silvia panted heavily as she ran, sweat dripped down her forehead, she could feel her glasses slipping down her nose. Eventually, she came to a stop, she listened intently, hearing nothing, no birds or crickets instantly put her on edge. Just then she was slammed from behind, her front hitting a tree with such a force that it caused her left shoulder to become dislocated. She let out a scream of pain that echoed through the miles of forest surrounding her, as she landed on her knees, tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly turned to instantly see some claws coming toward her.

Adrenaline quickly entered her veins as she barely managed to dodge the swipe, she let out another pained scream as she landed on her arm. She quickly got to her feet and began to try and run once again. However, the monster didn’t give her a chance to run as it slammed it’s arm into her left side. Silvia’s back hit another tree, pain licked through her veins as she mentally swore that she felt her back crack. The pain soon became too much as her consciousness began to fade, the last thing she could remember hearing was the sounds of hooves and the loud screech of the monster and then she knew no more.

(Here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed reading! ^^)


	4. New... Friends?

_She could feel the cool breeze caressing her cheek, and as she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the beautiful sight of a bright blue moon. She sat up in the branch she in, looking at the large forested land that she called home. She could hear a familiar male voice call to her from below the large tree. Looking down, she smiled before jumping off the tree branch and into the darkness below. She could feel herself being slowed down by her large beautiful wings. As her bare feet touched the dewy grass, her eyes fell onto the familiar figure that was cloaked in shadow. She could feel the love emanating from him as she approached, wrapping her arms around his middle as his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. She felt him rest his head upon hers and she allowed her eyes to close blissfully._

_“Silvia-”,_

**“Silvia!”**

Silvia’s eyes snap open only to reveal blurry figures in front of her. She quickly remembered what had happened and quickly began to try and sit up. However, the moment she tried, a gasp escaped her as pain tore through her. It was then that she heard the familiar voice of Alfreda,

“Silvia, I know you are frightened, but we are safe-”

It was then that another voice cut her off, a masculine one that seemed to be arrogantly wise, “ Yes you are safe. Are you in pain?”

Silvia turned her head to look at the blurry figures,but before she could even open her mouth to say something, she felt something being slid on to her nose. Suddenly, the whole room was clear and she could finally see everything within. She glanced down to her left to see that Unnin and Dulpun asleep with the three hatchlings in the center cuddled together. Silvia let out a small sigh of relief as she returned her attention to the other two and replied weakly,

“My back… and my left shoulder hurt…”

“That's to be expected. From what your fairy friend here told me, the creature that was chasing you had thrown you twice into a tree. You had a dislocated shoulder and a fractured spine.” The man responded calmly before noticing her looking at him in confusion.

“My apologies, I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I am the Sorcerer Supreme and protector of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum. I found you in a forest when I was informed that there had been a strange burst of power. Upon my arrival I found you unconscious-”

Before Stephen could finish, the sounds of hooves echoed through the room. Silvia blinked before lifting her head, slightly surprised to see a large horse next to the bed now. The horse was larger than she had ever seen before, standing taller than most. The horse reminded her of Clydesdales she would see in pictures. His hide was completely red with bright orange cracks along the skin almost like the cracks on dried lava. Bright golden flames ran along the neck and tail. It's eyes showed passion as well as a large amount of anger that almost made her want to curl in on herself. It's then Silvia took notice that there appeared to be large wings upon its sides, though she couldn’t get a good look at them from her position.

“Silvia, do you remember my story?” Alfreda asked Silvia as she flew over to the bed and sat upon the edge looking up at her.

Silvia nodded her head and watched Alfreda’s eyes light up happily as she responded happiness coating her voice,” This is Dubhán.”

“Yes, he is a stubborn one. Wouldn’t let me assess your injuries and hasn’t left your side. Thankfully I have learned a lot from the Mystic Arts and managed to expand the room so he could remain here. There is another thing we need to discuss. Before Dubhán and I managed to scare off the creature, it appeared as if it was trying to do something to you.” Stephen stated as he crossed his arms over his middle, his blue eyes seemed to glaze as he went into thought.

“I believe he was trying to remove some type of seal from you, but was unsuccessful due to the fact the Doctor here and Dubhán interrupted. With your permission when you are feeling better and not hurting I would like to take to the land of Avia. There I can have more energy to remove any seals placed upon you.” Alfreda spoke quietly as she fiddled with her dress.

“Why do you need to take her there?I am sorry to say if she is the target you can understand why I can’t just let her leave as she pleases. Not without some type of protection anyway.” Stephen asked as he looked down at her, snapping out of his thoughts at her request.

“I swear you, _**daoines**_ , are stubborn and like to poke your nose where it does not belong-” Alfreda lets out a sigh before beginning her explanation.

“For one, I have way more magic in Avia then I do here in your realm. As as result I am limited on what I can do here. Where as in Avia I can make large portals to one side of the realm to the other with no problem. Here if I was to try it, I would tire out easily and have to rest for long periods of time. And as for protection Silvia would be heavily guarded by all manner of beings since she is the reincarnation of our beloved goddess. However, since I can see you are just going to try and follow, which I recommend, you do not for you could be thrown out the moment you try and open your portal. I can will see if I can permission for you to enter our realm.”

“Is there a reason why your realm would be closed off?” Siliva quietly asked before glancing over to Stephen to see him narrow his eyes at Alfreda.

“We closed it off a long time ago when Lady Eria… passed from our world. And since then we rarely allow anyone outside the realm enter. The only exception was when Odin entered to negotiate for some medicine for his wife when she was giving birth to his son.” Alfreda stated as she scooted back to lean against Silvia’s legs. 

“Hmm… Very well I will go and speak with my other associates. I have informed of the events that had happened at the gas station. Rest you all need it. Will discuss more on a plan of action with my associates tomorrow.” Stephen stated as he looked at them with amusement as Alfreda had fallen asleep. 

Silvia let out a small giggle before looking at Stephen and said,” Thank you for your help, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen gave her a small smirk before turning and opening a portal of his own and said as he stepped through it,” Don’t thank me yet. There is much to be done.”

_**(Hey everyone I hope enjoyed Chapter Four!! I apologize if Doctor Strange is out of character. I also want to thank my friend Arashi for the help! And especially tilltheendwilliwrite! Thank you again for reading!)** _


End file.
